Ten Years Coming
by drakemi'owne
Summary: "I've been meaning to ask you, Malfoy." She held up the small white quill for him to see. "Were you ever going to explain this to me?" It was one final gesture. An olive branch, if you will. But somehow, they both knew, it was more than just a peace-offering. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm just trying my hand on DraMione again after a VERY long time and I kind of messed up with uploading the first chapter. Haha.

Anyway, I hope you guys choose to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been 10 years since the Battle at Hogwarts and the Wizarding World slowly got back to its feet.

Harry Potter became the youngest Auror in history and the youngest Head Auror at the age of 26 while Ron Weasley came to play for the Chudley Cannons after 3 years of being an Auror.  
Hermione Granger, however, decided to finish her education and quickly worked her way up to the Office of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Contrary to what others believe she did not get the job on a silver platter. Almost living inside the Ministry for the past 8 years buried in paperwork, even Harry and Ron would literally have to carry her out of the office just to get her to spend dinner with them.

"Hermione, come on. We're going to lose the reservation again if you don't get up from that seat this instant." Harry said from the doorway of her office. She stood up while still scribbling something on the document she'd been reading.

"Hermione," Harry sighed. Hermione raised her index finger at him as she scribbled one more word and signed the document, placed it on the 'Signed' stack of papers and huffed then smiled at her best friend.

"I won't be responsible for another dinner gone to waste but I really needed that one checked before we went." She took her purse and cloak while Harry shook his head at her smiling.

"I know you're going to be best for the job but I really hope you won't be Minister for Magic anytime soon. We're not going to see you any more if that happens," Harry joked which earned him a big smack on the arm before they went inside the Floo.

* * *

Hermione felt dead tired when she arrived home that night. Apparently, Harry Potter decided to give her a surprise party for having been promoted. Everyone was at the restaurant telling her "You earned it"; and "Nice to finally see you out of the office!" or, "You're alive!"  
She wasn't really living at the Ministry now, was she? She'd been going out. She goes to the grocery once a week. She drops by Diagon Alley for a new set of robes at least once a month and buy books at Flourish and Blotts twice a week. She's just not one for a night-out. Hermione would rather spend her time at home drinking some hot chocolate while reading a good book. That's the way she always has been her entire life and her friends know that.

Hermione sighed and looked around her flat. She flicked her wand at her fireplace to start a fire. It was getting cold from the snow falling outside. She removed her shoes and her cloak, placed them neatly over their respective closets and went to the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate.

At the countertop were a pile of posts from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Why she even subscribed to the magazine she forgot but she haven't had the time to unsubscribe so they kept on coming.

"Time to unclutter then," she said as she took the 15 or so magazines and brought it to the living room.  
She browsed through some of the issues with disinterest.  
"Looks like Rita Skeeter still has a job." She said while reading one cover about Parkinson and Nott's not-so-shabby wedding. And then she saw him, Draco Malfoy, in the background of the photo. There he was, platinum blonde hair, looking impassive as the couple in front beamed in happiness. And then she remembered why she kept the subscription, albeit unconsciously.

 _They were all huddled up in a corner, unsure whether they should even be there or not. The Malfoys were looking around cautiously. Hermione saw them, him in particular, and they had eye contact. For the briefest of moments Hermione nodded at him with a small smile and stiffly, he nodded back. Hermione started towards the double doors to go up the staircase going to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her adrenaline was starting to drop and she could feel all her bones aching. Ron is busy with his family and she knows she isn't strong enough to be there for him at this time of grief so she escaped. She escaped the cries in the Great Hall. She just wanted some silence, some peace._

 _Draco Malfoy detached himself from his parents and followed Hermione Granger outside the Great Hall.  
"Granger," He called out to her but Hermione was just too tired to respond. She stopped in her tracks and looked back to see Malfoy walking towards her. He stopped just a couple of steps from her and stretched out his hand holding a white quill._

 _She eyed him suspiciously but before she could say something, he took her right arm and handed the quill to her. Without saying another word he turned and walked back to his parents, both looking at their son. If they were surprised, they hid it rather well. Once Draco reached his parents, Narcissa had her eyes on Hermione. She couldn't read her expression but she definitely wants to get out of her field of vision. A just-won war cannot take away the chill down her spine in the presence of the Mafloys and although puzzled, Hermione decided she would think about what to say the next time she sees Malfoy._ _  
_

 _The next morning, the Malfoys went off to one of their houses in Britain awaiting trial. Hermione finished her 7th year at Hogwarts while Draco Malfoy went to Durmstrang._

Hermione stacked the magazines neatly under the coffee table and glanced at the small quill placed over the fireplace.

"I never did get the chance to ask him what it meant after all," She walked over the fireplace to get the quill, held it like the first week that she had it.

 _"What does he mean by this?"_

It was a question that plagued her for years. But the absence of Malfoy and the events after receiving the gift made her forget about the need to know. She knew it was some sort of olive branch. Probably his way of trying to make peace, but Hermione craves for an explanation, for words uttered not simply a white quill that he probably picked up from the Room of Hidden Things during the Battle. And secretly, she wanted it to be more than just an apology.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A second chapter! I hope I get more reviews. I breathe for them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except the plot!

Please read and REVIEW!

Chapter 2

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Granger!" greeted her secretary.

"Good morning, Lizzi," Hermione smiled at the bubbly girl and entered her office.

She went on with her usual routine that day, reviewing and cancelling contracts, holding meetings with the department heads and trying to look over a lot of things for the Ministry. She wondered what Kingsley does as Minister for Magic when it looks like she's the one doing everything. Not that she's complaining though. She loved being busy. She could forget about lunch and just sit on her office chair the whole day especially when presented with a most exciting proposal.

"Ms. Granger, I'm going to grab lunch. Would you like anything from the cafeteria?" Lizzie said from the doorway. Hermione checked the clock over the door and was surprised, it was lunch time already.

"No, thank you. I will be going out soon," Hermione answered with a smile and went back to the proposal she was reading. The proposal read: _Maintenance and Possession of Dark Artifacts: Heirlooms of Pureblood Heritage._

"Ehem," Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Hermione stood up while still reading the paper, a habit she formed from being so engrossed at what she's reading and being late to her and Harry's lunch dates.

"Harry! Look at this! This is brilliant! I had my eyebrow raised at first but while going through the succeeding paragraphs it actually made se—." Hermione stopped mid-sentence, cleared her throat and stood straight upon seeing the man at the door. She closed the document and greeted Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, good afternoon. What brings you here?" Before Draco could answer Harry appeared on the doorway.

"I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then, John!" Harry called out before looking at an awkward Hermione and then at Malfoy.

"Sorry 'Mione. I saw Malfoy here on my way out and asked whether he'd like to join me for lunch. He has some brilliant ideas on those.." Harry trailed off seeing the paper Hermione was holding.

"Appparently you're already reading it. How do you find it?" Harry asked grinning.

"I believe she said it was brilliant when I came in earlier," Draco drawled, brushing off an invisible lint from his robes.

"I.. I need to finish reading them first before anything is decided. Shall we go now, Harry?" She settled the papers on her desk and grabbed her cloak.

"Sure, let's go. Malfoy?" Harry offered. Malfoy smirked at him before saying, "Maybe next time, Potter. Thank you. Granger," he nodded at Hermione and showed  
himself out of the office.

* * *

"Since when did you and Malfoy get along? Was I so unavailable that you had to have him as company, Harry?" Harry Potter chuckled at her while chewing on his sandwich.

"So you find it funny then? I'm serious, Harry." She said looking at him concerned.

"Do you even know what he's been doing, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, no.

"How should I know? I just thought he's handling whatever business it is that their family had."

"For someone who knows the comings and goings in the Ministry and Wizarding Britain, I'm surprised you don't know anything about the Malfoy Enterprise"

"Of course I know Malfoy Enterprise. They've got apothecaries, Quidditch supplies shops, a legal department and a few other investments at various companies around England and Russia. But that doesn't answer my question. How did you get along with him?"

"He got into the Auror Program same year as I did. Almost got the same evaluations too. During our first few months I was wary of him. His friend Zabini chose a different career so he was a bit isolated during the program. He had no friends and, well, I got Ron. Malfoy and I would always get paired on exercises because of our evaluations. Ron sulked whenever it happens.

Don't get me wrong, I always hated the guy. Reminds me so much of my cousin Dudley back in school. I didn't trust him back then. One time during a mission we got to talk about a few stupid stuff and Quidditch. I realised he got past his blood prejudices. He's still an arrogant Slytherin git when he wants to be but few people know it's just for show. Besides, it's difficult to take something away that's been ingrained into you since childhood but he tries. He knows the difference between good and evil so that's that. He got my back and I got his during our runs. I'd trust him with my life."

"Wow."Hermione said and continued eating.

"That's it? _WOW?_ " Harry asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"After that monologue your reaction is _wow_?" Harry was a bit irritated she could see but what can she say? It was a lot to take in.

 _"He'd trust Malfoy with his life? So Malfoy is at the same level of friendship as me and Ronald? I don't believe this."_

"I'm just… I'm trying to figure out how you could forgive so easily." she finally said.

" _I_ forgive easily, Hermione? I got to know the guy and learned that he's not a bad bloke after all. And, if I forgive easily, _you_ must be a saint. I still remember how lenient you were with Ron. I had half a mind to not be friends with him anymore, did you know that? But you forgave him and acted like nothing happened so I did too," Harry knew he shouldn't have mentioned Ron but he had to prove a point.

"Ron was different. We knew him from the beginning," Hermione defended but she knew it was weak.

"Which made it worse," Harry said and Hermione nodded weakly, looking out the window. Harry reached for her hand and squeezed gently.

"You deserved better, 'Mione, don't you ever forget that." Hermione smiled at Harry and finished her food.

"Come on, I need to prepare for tomorrow. We wouldn't want your new friend's proposal to get dumped on the first hearing now, would we?" She grabbed Harry's arm and leaned on his shoulder as they walked back to her office.

* * *

 _"Rooon!" a husky voice cried out from inside the bedroom. The lights in the living room were dim when Harry and Hermione came through the floo. They were supposed to surprise Ron. He decided to quit being an Auror and fulfill his Quidditch dream. They just found out he made the Chudley Cannon try-outs and will start training for next season._

 _Harry and Hermione had their wands out when they approached the bedroom. Hermione's heart was beating fast. She didn't want to open the door because she could only imagine what's happening inside. Harry was in Auror mode. He touched his index finger over his lips signaling her to be quiet before turning the knob._

 _"Harry, wait," Hermione said finally, with Harry half-opening the door. Hermione's engagement ring glinting against the light inside the bedroom. Harry looked at Hermione and then at the two inside the room in a compromising position._

 _"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron stood abruptly, trying to reach for something to cover himself. The blonde on the bed hid herself underneath the covers._

 _Hermione knew. She knew there was something going on again with Lavender. It has been on and off with her and Ron. She didn't want him to propose to her but he did and she had to say yes because that was what's expected of them. She was so selfless she didn't want him to look miserable kneeling before her offering that ring and said yes. But this was the final straw. This was the end she needed._

 _She removed the ring, placed it over the dresser and walked back towards the door._

 _"I forgive you, Ron." She said and pulled Harry with her to the floo._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The first part of the flashback was lifted from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire Chapter 23 The Yule Ball, pp. 422-423. And, of course, everything is JKR's except the plot.

Please READ and REVIEW!

* * *

"I can't believe I am running late!" Hermione entered the lift in a hurry. It was just about to close when an arm stretched out to stop it.

"I was bloody shouting for you to hold up!" Draco said angrily before realizing who he was shouting at.

"Granger,"

"Malfoy,"

"You're quite late aren't you?" He muttered as he was checking his watch.

"So are you," She said trying not to sound so defensive and looking straight ahead.

 **"The Annual Ministry of Magic Yule Party is just 3 days away! Don't forget your eggnogs!"** The usually bored voice of the lift announcer said through the speakers.

* * *

 _"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "NEVER! How could you say something like that ─ I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"_

 _"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron._

 _"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly._

 _"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"_

 _People were starting to stare at them._

 _"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum ─"_

 _But Ron ignored Harry too._

 _"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron._

 _"Don't call him Vicky!"_

 _Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd._

 _She went out through the Entrance Hall for some fresh air and sat on a bench looking over the lake. She was seething, her eyes watered from anger. How can he even suggest that she would betray Harry?_

 _"He's priceless, that one. I can't believe you even tolerate being friends with Weaselbee." Someone drawled from beside Hermione. She was so emotional she didn't even notice someone else was sitting on the bench._

 _"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy. Go back to your pug-faced date. She's probably overheating as we speak." Hermione wiped her angry tears and stood up._

 _"Tut. Tut. Don't throw your anger at me, Granger. I'm not Weaselbee," He took something from his pocket and Hermione made a move to get her wand._

 _"Clean yourself up. Don't waste your looks on that buffoon." He placed the handkerchief on the bench and walked back to the castle._

* * *

"Oh but I'm not on the Ministry payroll," He said matter-of-factly and smirked at her. Hermione shook her head, remembering where she was.

"Well, it is your proposal that we are discussing this morning. It doesn't really help you being late now does it?" She crossed her arms against her chest and mirrors his smirk. Draco raised an eyebrow and almost grinned at her.

"I have my lawyer there already," He said as the lift came to a halt. Malfoy stepped aside to let her pass and Hermione gave her a weird look. she brisk-walked all the way to the conference room, her 2-inch heels clicking as she goes. It didn't help that she was wearing a pencil skirt too. She saw Draco walking casually a few steps from her from the corner of her eye.

"Careful, Granger. I wouldn't want to see you trip or anything." Hermione ignored him.

"After you, Ms. Granger" He said as he opened the double doors to the conference room for her.

"Aah, Hermione. Glad you could join us," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic greeted her with a smile.

"And Mr. Malfoy," He said, his tone becoming professional.

"Ms. Granger, we have discussed paragraphs 1 to 4 in your absence. You may raise your points on the said paragraphs after the rest of the proposal has been reviewed." Said Shirley Singe, one of the committee members, a red-head whose hair has been placed on a tight bun with high cheeks wearing maroon spectacles that match her lipstick. She gave Hermione a curt smile before looking over at Draco appreciatively.

Hermione ignored Shirley's look but couldn't help but follow her line of vision. Malfoy was sitting a few seats across from her, talking with his lawyer about what has been tackled so far.

They went through Malfoy's suggestions thoroughly. The Ministry wouldn't allow any stones unturned. They agreed that some artifacts are protected by ancient magic dating back to 300 B.C. and that it will be difficult for the Ministry to acquire all the dark objects without suffering any damage. Malfoy proposed a secure access for the Unspeakables to the surviving Sacred Twenty- Eight's collections. With the protection of Aurors, the Unspeakables can do their research within the vicinity of the homes of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Apparently, Draco Malfoy has made efforts to negotiate with the remaining families of the Abbotts, Bulstrodes, Burkes, Flints, Greengrasses, Notts, Parkinsons and the Prewetts. The other families' heirlooms were either acquired after the war when their remaining descendants died or were given voluntarily like the MacMillans' and Longbottoms'.

"How were you able to get their consent, Mr. Malfoy? And shall we take it that you speak now for the remaining Sacred Twenty-Eight?" asked Kingsley.

"I have met with them on business and a few of them expressed the troubles given by the presence of these artifacts in their homes. We also witnessed prejudice among our friends after the Second War and the possession of those artifacts do not help us in our plight to change our image. We want nothing else but to separate our future families from the evils of the Dark Lord. And, no, I do not speak for the whole of Sacred Twenty- Eight. I merely talked with them and had a compromise so everyone may enjoy their freedom." Draco explained lengthily. Kingsley nodded along with the other members of the committee.

The meeting stretched for the whole day. They finished late in the afternoon and it was decided that a second hearing must be held with the other families together with a draft of the contract.

Hermione was exhausted. She shook hands with the committee heads and said goodbye to Kingsley. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy talking with his lawyer and Shirley before leaving the room.

"I'm afraid you'd have to excuse me, Murphy, Shirley. I have to go catch something." He shook Murphy's hand, nodded at Shirley and went to catch up with Hermione.

"Granger!" Draco called out. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered the thing which caused her to be late this morning and pulled it out of her bag. She turned around to face Draco Malfoy, quill in hand.

"I – ." Draco started but caught sight of the quill. Hermione couldn't read his expression. He was just looking at the quill and then at her, waiting for her to start speaking.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Malfoy," She held up the small white quill for him to have a better look. "Were you ever going to explain this to me?"

* * *

A/N: Now, kindly click on that button below and submit a review. Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to the few who always send reviews! I hope you guys don't get tired of reviewing and reviewers grow in number!

I tried to update in time for the Holidays but alas, I cannot. :(

Please READ and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters!

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you, Malfoy," She held up the small white quill for him to have a better look. "Were you ever going to explain this to me?"

 ** _-FLASH-_**

Hermione adjusted her eyes after the flash of a camera. Before she could react, a swarm of reporters gathered around them and started asking questions from Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, we heard you were able to congregate the Sacred Twenty-Eight at your home a few days ago. Is there a special reason for this and are you speaking for all the pureblood families after the meeting?" someone from a tabloid asked. Draco looked at Hermione and pointedly looked at the lift.

 _"Did he just tell me to leave? How dare him. I will not get out of here until I get my answer."_ Hermione told herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. Draco raised an eyebrow at her then answered the reporter.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Crowley. I am not at liberty to say anything for now but our Ministry's Senior Undersecretary and the rest of the Committee on Pureblood Amnesty and the Heads of the Department of Mysteries showed a promising response during today's meeting," Draco paused to let the message sink in. Some of the other reporters were already looking at her realizing whom they almost bumped into when they flocked over Malfoy. Hermione, being the Senior Undersecretary will certainly be put on the spotlight and so she started towards the elevator discreetly, hoping she wouldn't catch the attention of the other journalists.

"With regards to your other question," Draco said loudly, taking the attention back to him.

"I did meet with the heads of the other pureblood houses and we all agreed that some, if not most of us, have been getting unfair treatment because of our blood status. We all have seen the ugliness that war has brought us, both pureblooded and muggleborn.

"Tradition is important for us, but we are willing to compromise for the betterment of our society. The remaining pureblood families, namely the Malfoys, Abbotts, Bulstrodes, Burkes, Flints, Greengrasses, Notts, Parkinsons and the Prewetts are one with the Ministry to protect its citizen from the threat of the Dark Arts." Draco finished and politely excused himself. It was at that moment Kingsley appeared in the hallway and reporters gathered around him to ask him more questions.

The lift doors opened for Hermione and Draco jogged towards her.

"You really don't let other people ride the lift with you, do you Granger?" Draco squeezed into the lift she was in before the doors closed.

"I wasn't sure you were finished." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. A few seconds of silence passed before Draco decided to speak.

"So, you kept it." said Draco as he was holding on to the ropes, looking at the sign over the door.

Hermione looked at him surprised. She didn't think he would be the one to open the topic. Draco turned to her with a smirk.

"Hold on to it for me, will you? At least until the Christmas Ball. You are going, right?"

 _"Level 8, Atrium"_

"What?" Hermione was caught off-guard. What was she keeping with her? Was it a dark object? It looks like a normal quill. It didn't give off any Dark Energy or anything so it couldn't be, could it?

"I'll see you at the Christmas Ball, Granger." He nodded at her before exiting the lift and walked towards the exit.

* * *

 _"Where'd you get that, Hermione?" Harry asked pointing at the white quill. Harry just got back from Auror training and Hermione just finished a qualifying exam for a Ministry post._

 _Hermione looked at what Harry was pointing at and shrugged._

 _"Picked it up somewhere." lied Hermione. She set up the coffee table and turned on the television in front of them._

 _"Where?" Harry asked, skeptical._

 _"I can't remember. Why?"_

 _"It's just. I've seen one somewhere," Hermione was about to take a bite of her salad when Harry said this._

 _"Where?"_

 _"I think I saw that once during Ernie's engagement with Hannah." Harry stood up to look at the quill closely._

 _"Ernie? Ernie Macmillan you mean? And Hannah Abbott?" Harry examined the quill and turned it over before nodding at her._

 _"You sure you just picked this up somewhere?" He asked her seriously._

 _"Er, yeah, Harry. Why? What's the matter?"_

 _"Probably just a replica or something." Harry dismissed and placed it back over the fireplace._

 _"Why are you so interested, Harry? Is it dangerous?"_

 _"No, it's not that. You see, at the party I was seated with his Aunt Matilda. She told me about a special quill purebloods use for signing their marriage announcements and bonds. They presented a quill which looked exactly like what you have there. But, you know, people may have just copied it for profit. You did say you picked it up yourself. It's not like someone gave it to you as a promise or something." Harry shrugged and sat next to her. He started eating his mashed potato and tuned in on the telly._

* * *

"Mother," Draco called out from the foyer of their Manor. The hall was brightly lit and the chandelier over his head sparkled with fairy lights. His Mother must have been busy trying to decorate the Manor for the holiday. He checked his watch and turned towards the dining room.

"Mother?" He called again. When he entered the dining hall, he saw that she was waiting for him for dinner.

"You're late. It's already past seven." He gave his Mom a peck on the cheek before sitting at the head of the table.

"I was a bit held up at the Ministry. The Daily Prophet was a bit pesky regarding the Sacred Twenty- Eight although the hearing turned out pretty well."

"It's a good thing you were able to talk to the rest of them. I can't stand those people at Diagon Alley. Even Madame Malkin turned me down when I dropped by her shop the other day." Narcissa shook her head once.

"It didn't help that I was a brat back in 6th year when we tried getting my new robes. And you did say you'd rather go to Twilfitt and Tatting's." Draco smirked at his Mother.

"That was years ago! And don't you smirk at me Draco Malfoy," said Narcissa and put a small piece of steak into her mouth.

"I do have a bit of news for you, Mother." said Draco which made Narcissa look at him curiously.

"She kept it." Narcissa's eyes grew wide. She took a sip of her wine and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"She did? Then what are we doing here then? Let's have a talk with your Father and settle everything immediately!" Narcissa stood from her seat but Draco held her arm.

"Mother, don't be so rash. I just discovered this afternoon and she doesn't even know what it meant." Narcissa slowly sat back down and looked at her son.

"The poor girl waved it around at the Ministry Hall before reporters turned up." Draco shook his head smiling.

"That would have been a fiasco. Were you able to explain then?" His Mother forgot about the food and settled for her wine instead.

"I told her to keep it until the Ministry party."

"Good thinking. It will save me a bit of work. But we still have to inform your Father."

"We'll visit him tomorrow," Draco said finally. Narcissa sighed and asked for another round of wine.

* * *

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy went to Azkaban first thing the next morning.

The Ministry of Magic made an overhaul of Azkaban after the war. The Dementors were replaced by Aurors going on duty every 6 hours and the jail cells were a bit improved except for the high security prisoners.

Lucius was placed on Medium Security thanks to the work of his wife and son.

"You really think she doesn't know about it? You do know we are talking about the same Ms. Granger?" Lucius drawled from inside his jail cell. He turned to his wife and sighed.

"Narcissa, have you talked with Eleanor Greengrass? Maybe Daphne or Astoria may reconsider?"

"I already told you, Father, I have decided." Draco answered for his Mother.

"But that was right after the war! She was still with that Arthur Weasley's son at the time! How can you even be sure – "

"It appeared then didn't it? I wasn't even sure about it then. It wasn't me who decided in the first place, it was Grandfather who did. If you have a problem, go ahead and discuss it with Grandfather."

"How dare you talk to me that way. I am still your Father." Lucius hissed at Draco.

"That's why we're here. If I didn't honor you, Father, I would have done it my way years ago. Besides, what good are you when you're in Azkaban?"

"Narcissa, teach your son some manners!" Pointing a finger at Draco.

"Draco, please." said Narcissa.

"I apologize, Father." Draco grudgingly said. Lucius nodded and sat on his bed.

"You best be ready. We do not know how Ms. Granger will handle the news."

A/N: Review please? I'm not getting as much reviews as I want. It gets boring when you don't get feedback, you know? Thanks for the follows but I need reviews please! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yey! I got more reviews for the last chapter! Hopefully, those who choose to follow this story find time to submit a quick review. :) Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm afraid I'll be on a mission until the New Year. I won't be able to accompany you to the Ministry Ball, I'm sorry._

 _I told Ginny you'll be coming for Christmas Eve and she's delighted. She would drag you down to our home herself if you don't show up._

 _Love,_

 _HP  
_

Hermione sighed after reading the note. She'll have to endure her colleagues alone this year. She grabbed her purse, tucked her wand inside her pocket and wrapped herself in her cloak and scarf before setting off to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out when she entered the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the Inn-keeper stood behind the bar, busy with the number of people turning up for the holidays. Hermione waved at Ginny as she approached the red-head.

"It's so great to see you so soon!"

"Harry just owled me about his mission. Are you alright with him going out on a holiday?" asked Hermione as they made their way into Diagon Alley. Ginny pouted a bit but smiled at Hermione.

"I was a bit annoyed at him when he told me. It had been a long time since he went on a mission himself and the children were a bit put-out. He promised gifts for them when he got back so that's taken care of. It just occurred to me that it must be very important if he himself had to do the job." Ginny explained and Hermione nodded.

It has been long since Harry went on a mission himself, a privilege for being Head Auror. He didn't look worried when they last had lunch so she assumed it was not that big of a deal.

"So, Ministry Party. You have any style in mind?" Ginny beamed at Hermione at the concept of shopping.

* * *

 _"Potter," Draco greeted when they met at their rendezvous point. Harry has been very skeptical when it came to Malfoy. He didn't like that he was always paired with him on these missions and still doubted whether he can trust him with his life._

 _"What do you know about these Stragglers?" asked Harry. Their conversations were always short, only talking about their targets and missions._

 _"Not much. They weren't as high up as Father was. Come on, they're camped at a cave over that mountain." Draco told him and started to crouch out of their hiding place._

 _They were able to round up the Stragglers with no incident. They were waiting for back up to get the arrested individuals when one of them spoke to Harry._

 _"Ye gots lucky, Potter. If ye din't get any of 'em helpers ye won' be standing here." One of them spat._

 _"Oh yeah? Well, I got lucky loads of times then." Harry answered, a bit irritated, before putting a silencing charm on the bloke. Harry was about to get up when he saw Draco pointedly looking at him._

 _"Stupefy!" Harry drew his wand at Draco but heard a loud thump behind him. When he looked around, he saw a very thinned-out Yaxley with his mouth agape lying on the ground._

 _"Incarcerous." murmured Draco. Ropes flew from his wand and wrapped around the former Death Eater. Harry was a bit perplexed at Draco's save of him and the sight of Yaxley. He looked at Draco and nodded a thank you before walking over to the stunned Death Eater._

 _Yaxley looked very unkempt from being in hiding, his cheek bones more prominent than before and eyes sallower._

 _"Bastard looked wild when he came around that corner. Took a closer look at you before picking up a rock." Only then did Harry notice a huge rock beside Yaxley_

 _"He doesn't have a wand." Harry muttered as he inspected Yaxley's robes. Draco shook his head, no._

 _"Probably lost it while fleeing the other Aurors." Draco checked his pocket watch which had a Protean Charm like the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
_

 _"They're near" said Draco talking about their backup._

 _"Thanks for having my back there, Malfoy." Draco shook his head._

 _"I owe you for saving me back at the Room of Requirement."_

 _"This makes us even, then." Harry grinned but Draco shrugged.  
_

 _"You defeated the Dark Lord so you saved my life twice. And you didn't shun my family out after the war when we stayed at Hogwarts." Harry didn't know what to say to that so he changed the topic to a lighter one._

 _"You still have a broom? We're going to have a game with the blokes from our year the day after next, would you like to join us?" Harry offered and Draco smirked at him again._

 _"Wouldn't want to miss a chance of beating you at Quidditch, Potter." They shook hands and bid farewell._

* * *

Hermione never looked forward to the Annual Ministry Ball, especially now that Harry was not with her. She waited till the last minute to start preparing and dreaded entering the Ministry Hall.

Hermione wore a gold low-cut column gown with a side slit and wrapped herself up with a white fur coat, a gift from Ginny. Her curves were tastefully accentuated and people were starting to stare.

The Hall was transformed into a festive Fairy Lights Ballroom. The stage was placed at the middle where the Weird Sisters were playing. Huge trees were situated at the corners of the room where the bars were placed.

"Ahh, Hermione! You made it!" Hermione smiled at Kingsley and gave the Minister a small hug.

"You look beautiful as always, Hermione. People were already making bets about what you'll look like this year!" Kingsley said in jest but only made Hermione feel more uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Kingsley. I'm… uh... going to go and get some drinks." Hermione excused herself and walked towards the corner of the room, avoiding her co-workers' glances

Once Hermione reached the bar, she requested for a cocktail and sat at a nearby table. She gave small nods and smiles at the people passing by. She decided to request for a second drink when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Granger," Malfoy whispered over her shoulders. Goosebumps erupted on her forearms when she felt his presence. Hermione swallowed once and looked up at Draco who was wearing a charcoal suit, black ties and a waistcoat. She almost smiled at him but noticed the blonde lady a few steps behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione greeted and stood up from her seat. Hermione offered her hand for them to shake. Draco took it, but to her surprise, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on top of her hand, not losing eye contact. Hermione couldn't hold his stare so she turned her attention to Narcissa who was staring at the two of them.

"Ms. Granger," Narcissa greeted back and gave her a small nod.

"I'll be with the Minister, Draco. Do take your time." said Narcissa, giving Hermione a smile. She looked like she was gliding as she walked in the general direction of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I'm surprised you don't have a date with you." Draco said, settling himself at the seat beside her. He called for a waiter and asked for a glass of whiskey and a refill of her drink before turning towards her.

"Harry's out-of-town. We always go to these gatherings together. I'm surprised _you_ don't have a date. Where's the lady from Witch Weekly last week?" said Hermione, trying to sound cheeky but moved her seat a few inches away.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she realized what she just said.

"Keeping tabs on me, now, are you?" Draco took a sip of his drink to hide his smile.

"You wish. I just happen to see the magazine the other day." Hermione remembered why she didn't like alcohol, it made her a blabbermouth and her mind gets fuzzy. The Weird Sisters started playing a different song and Draco stood up, offering his hand.

"Come on, Granger, let's at least enjoy this party," Hermione hesitated for a while but took his hand.

"You don't plan on wearing that furry thing on the dance floor now, do you?" said Draco. Hermione's face flushed and started removing her overcoat when Draco moved behind her to help her take them off.

"Uhm, thanks," Draco gave the coat to one of the waiters and instructed him to take care of it while handing a few galleons.

When they made their way to the dance floor, Draco playfully twirled her around which surprised Hermione. She felt a bit dizzy and lost her balance but was caught by Draco in time before she stumbled onto the floor.

"Sorry about that, Granger. I didn't know you were already tipsy." Draco apologized. Hermione steadied herself to get her bearings.

"I only had one glass. I'm not tipsy." She said defensively.

"Are you going to dance or what?" Hermione challenged as she started to move with the music of the Weird Sisters. People around them were enjoying the song as well and didn't mind who were dancing with them.

Towards the end of the song, Hermione and Draco were laughing at how silly they look. They were about to get back on their seats when a slow song played. Hermione tried to get out of the dancefloor quickly when she heard the few notes of the intro. She knew that song and she didn't want to be caught in an intimate situation with Draco in front of the whole Ministry, but before she could make an exit, Draco stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Granger, may I have this dance?" Draco's eyes burned into her, his silver orbs imploring. Hermione could only nod and give a weak smile. He guided her hands so she could place it on his shoulders then placed his own over the small of her back.

Hermione flinched a bit, feeling his palms warm on her bare back.

"Relax, Granger." Draco whispered. Hermione looked around and people were starting to realize who shared the dancefloor with them.

"Stop." Hermione looked at Draco questioningly.

"What?"

"Stop thinking too much. Relax, and… just enjoy the moment, Granger." Looking directly into her eyes, Draco said but Hermione snorted at him.

"Easy for you to say. You're used to flashing that silly smirk around with the Witch of the Week and you're done." Draco smirked at her.

"See?" Hermione hit him lightly on the shoulder and Draco chuckled. Hermione could swear she saw a twinkle in his eyes before his silver orbs turned serious, leaned into her and said, "You look stunning tonight, Granger."

Hermione's face felt hot, and despite the alcohol, couldn't find anything to say so she tried to look anywhere else besides him. He tried to catch her eye again by placing a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Will you have dinner with me, Granger?" Hermione froze. Was he asking her on a date? She took the quill from her clutch bag before she answered.

"I will. After you explain to me what this is." Hermione raised the quill in between them. Now it was time for Draco to look surprised. Why on earth did she expose that quill now? It turns out their co-workers were eyeing them both. Some even gasped at the sight of the quill and people gathered around them, flashes from cameras blinded Hermione who was confused.

"What's happening, Malfoy?" Hermione asked when Draco took her arm and guided her out of the Ministry Hall, summoning her coat from the waiter near the bar.

"I'll explain in private." Draco said, but before they got out, a Junior Journalist came running into the Hall.

"Harry Potter caught Dolohov! Dolohov is in custody! They're bringing him into Azkaban as we speak!"

People erupted in cheer and the Weird Sisters started to play a more festive music. The journalists who were previously taking photos of Draco and Hermione stormed out to apparate to Azkaban although some remained to start asking questions from Narcissa. Narcissa shot them all a look, walked elegantly towards the nearest Floo and disappeared. The few minutes of commotion gave Draco a chance to take Hermione and himself to her flat.

Dolohov will not get his way, Draco's going to make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Are you happy? Curious? Or did you hate it? Let me know on the review!


End file.
